What the Heart Wants
by ma1teo
Summary: Emma's mom has shown up to meet her daughter's new husband.  What will she think of him and when she meets Will what will she do so Emma will follow her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Emma sat at her desk working trying to tackle the paperwork in front of her. It was the beginning of January and they just came back from Christmas break. She had spent Christmas with her new husband trying to get to know each other better. Isn't this what you do before you get married?, she thought. Getting married spontaneously was romantic she guessed for some people it was. Her husband was all about being spontaneous but she was not. She moved into his place during the break and worked at organizing and cleaning the place to her standards. Carl sometimes thought she was nuts with her eccentric tendencies to clean and to find a place for everything but Carl was not like this. In fact he was kind of driving her nuts because he would never clean up after himself or put things away. Now sitting in her office she was kind of happy to be back so she didn't have to spend so much time with him. Was it horrible to think like this but that is how she felt. She was kind of grateful he hadn't really pushed her into having sex but she just wasn't feeling it.

She heard a knock on her door and she looked up and saw Will and a smile crept up on her face.

"Hey...How are you doing?" Will asked

"Hey...okay...How was your Christmas break?" Emma asked hesitantly

"Okay...Fine...I better get going...I just wanted to say hi."

"Okay...I'll see you later."

"Lunch?"

"Lunch."

Wow that was awkward she thought. I hate seeing him like this. I missed him so much. She tried to go back to work but then a few minutes later there was another knock on the door. She looked up and she flew out of her seat at who it was.

"Mom?"

"Hey, Sweetie." she hugged her mother

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my daughter. With you getting married and all I thought it would be a good time to see my daughter and to meet my son in law."

"Oh...I just wasn't expecting you. Is Dad with you?"

"I wanted to surprise you. But, your father couldn't get off work. So here I am. Is it okay that I came here to the school?"

"Of course it's fine. I think you'll be kind of bored. All I'm doing is some paperwork. I don't have any appointments today so you can stay in here if you want."

"Of course. I won't disturb you while you're working."

"Okay come in and make yourself comfortable. Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere's else? Won't you be bored."

"First of all I don't know the town. Secondly, I came to see my daughter not to do sightseeing."

"Okay...Just do whatever you want."

Her mom sat down and took out her newspaper and started reading.

Lunch rolled around and Emma remembered her conversation with Will earlier.

"Mom, I was supposed to have lunch with Will. I will just go and tell him I can't today."

"Wait, is this the Will I have heard so much about?"

"Erm...Yeah."

"I want to meet him. Let's all have lunch together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I have been dying to meet Will for a long time."

"Mom!"

"I'll be good. I promise."

"Okay, fine. Let's go."

Emma and her mom went to the faculty lounge in search of Will who was sitting at their usual table. Will looked up and smiled when he saw Emma and he stood up from the table when he saw her come in with a woman.

"Will, this is my mom. She just came in unexpectedly."

Will came around the table and smiled warmly to Emma's mother.

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Pillsbury."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Will."

Emma and Will blushed at her comment. Had Emma really talked about him to her mother, he thought.

"I hope you don't mine if I join you for lunch."

"Of course not. Wait...You probably don't have anything to eat. Why don't I take you and your daughter out for lunch?"

"Will you don't have to do that," Emma responded.

"Of course. It's not everyday your Mom comes to town. Come on Let's go."

Emma, Will, and her mother all go walk towards Emma's car. Will opens the back door for Emma's mother so she can get in and the passenger door for Emma. Then he went around the driver side to get in. Emma hands him her keys.

Emma looks at Will as she was handing over her keys to him. "Thank you, Will."

He smiles back and starts the engine. He drives them to a local mom and pop restaurant and they sat down.

They place their order and they start talking.

Will asked Emma's mom about Virginia while Emma's mom asked about him and the glee club.

"Tell me, Will. After all, I heard so much about the Glee club from Emma. Emma says how talented all the kids are besides her gushing how talented you are."

"Mom"

"What? Well you have."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. And thanks Emma for your compliments." Will said as he stared at her.

Emma and Will continued looking at each other as if they were the only ones in the room.

Emma's mom looked at the two of them and smiled at their obvious affection for each other. She hadn't met Carl yet but she knew somehow that he shouldn't be her new groom. The guy staring at her daughter now with kind affectionate eyes should be.

Emma's mom tried to continue on with their conversation.

"Will, would you mine if I sit on one day to watch your glee rehearsal?"

"No, of course not. That would be great. Anytime."

"Emma, we should go the next time they have rehearsal."

"Erm...we'll I really couldn't. But you can. I will pick you up afterward."

"What do you mean you couldn't?

"She's not allowed," Will interjected.

Emma looked at him

"What? It's the truth."

"Em...What's going on?"

"Carl really doesn't like me going to the rehearsals."

"Oh I see. I never thought I would raise a daughter who would let a man dictate what she can or cannot do."

Will smiled at Emma's mom.

"Mom, he's not dictating he just doesn't really like me spending time with Will after everything."

"Everything?"

"Your daughter is referring to the Rocky Horror debacle."

"Rocky Horror?"

"Long story short...I tried to do Rocky Horror to get closer to your daughter she sang Toucha Toucha Me and we really got into it but when Carl found out he wasn't too happy. So much they got in a fight and wasn't allowed to go to Sectionals with us and Emma ended up running off with him to Vegas."

"Will!"

"What? Did I say anything that wasn't true?"

Emma didn't know how to respond and he was right of course. Damn it she hates when he's right. It's so infuriating.

"Emma. We will talk about this later. Will, just let me know when it okay for me to stop by for rehearsal."

"We have rehearsal on Wednesday if you want to you can come then."

"Yes...that would be great."

'Emma, I can drive your mom back to your place if you want."

Emma thought about Will's proposal but thought of Carl's reaction if Will showed up at their home. That would not be good.

"No, that's not necessary. I will just come around when rehearsal is done."

"Okay."

They all finished their meal and drove back to school. Emma's mom hugged Will when he had to go to class.

"It was so nice meeting you, Mrs. Pillsbury."

"So nice meeting you oh and please call me Janice."

"OK. I'll see you later. Bye, Emma."

Will was leaving and turned around. "Don't forget Wednesday."

"I won't. See you later."

Janice grabbed Emma's wait and started walking towards her office.

"Now you are going to tell me how you let that Cutie Patootie get away."

* * *

There's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. It's my first Wemma story. So please let me know whether it's good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay in the chapter. With the holidays and all it's just been hectic with family. I will try to put up the next chapter sooner. Please read and review.

* * *

Emma was kind of glad the day was over. She got so sick of her mom and all of her questions about Will. I can't believe she called Will a cutie patootie. Well he kind of is she thought. She shook her head at the thought as she was driving home with her mom. Carl...she had too think of Carl. He was her husband and he was very handsome. She wouldn't ever call Carl cute. Will and Carl were night and day. Will's adorableness was way too much...that goofy grin of his, his curly hair, his eyes, and oh god those lips of his. She smiled at the thought of him. Her mom noticed Emma was deep in thought and saw a smile brought to her lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh...nothing at all," Emma said after being caught.

"Nothing...huh? Well I'm glad you're smiling so brightly over that little nothing."

Emma blushed embarrassingly.

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

"Who?"

"You know who, Will of course?"

"No," she said guilty.

"Okay. Whatever you say Emma."

Of course Janice knew she was lying. She always knew when she was lying because Emma was so bad at it.

They pulled up to the front of their house. Janice looked at the house and thought it was over the top. She never pictured Emma living in a place like this. They walked up to the entrance of the home. Emma opened up the front door and Janice came in with her luggage. There was a grand foyer with a curved staircase in front of them and a large gaudy chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Janice thought this was someone who was obviously trying to show off their money. She honestly hated it but she couldn't tell Emma that.

"Carl."

There was no answer.

Emma took Janice upstairs with her things to the guest bedroom. Janice looked at it with the four post bed and wanted to really throw up. It was so ugly with leopard print comforter. A little too modern for Janice's taste.

"Thanks Honey."

She put her things down and walked downstairs with Emma.

Emma went into the kitchen and started dinner.

"I'll give you a tour after dinner if you would like."

"Of course dear after all this is you're home."

A sad smile came to Emma's face at hearing the word home which didn't go unnoticed by Janice. She hated seeing her daughter like this.

"Emma."

"Oh Carl's home."

"I'm in here."

Carl came around the corner and kissed Emma.

"Oh. Hi," Carl said to Janice.

"Carl. This is my mother. Mom this is my husband, Carl," Emma said.

"Hi. Carl. It's so nice to meet you."

"Hi. Mrs. Pillsbury. I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise Emma. So I surprised her at work today."

"Well it's good that you are here and I'm sure Emma is so happy to see you."

"Thank you."

"So honey what's for dinner?"

"Just some Pasta."

"Great Honey. I'll be right back I'm going upstairs to change."

"Is there anything I can help you with dear?"

"No, Mom. Just sit down and relax. Can I get you anything?"

"No, dear. I'm fine."

Janice goes and sits at the table watching her daughter prepare dinner.

Carl comes back into the room and pours himself a glass of whiskey and joins Janice at the table.

"Mrs. Pillsbury, do you want anything to drink? Wine? Perhaps a Whiskey?"

"Okay...wine is fine."

"Emma, can you get your mom a glass of wine?"

Janice looks at him and thinks what wrong with him are his legs broken.

"Don't worry I can get it myself."

"Mom, I'll get it. Just sit down."

Emma stopped what she was doing so she could get her Mom a glass of wine. Janice looked at her daughter in the kitchen slaving away not accepting any help from her and Carl just sitting at the table. She became disgusted with Carl and she just met the man. She didn't see her daughter happy here. She knew at that moment she needed to do something to help her daughter she just didn't know what.

Emma finished cooking dinner and brought the food to the table. They all sat down for dinner and conversed lightly. Carl talked about how they ended up going to Vegas while Emma kept quiet just eating her dinner. To Janice Emma was timid around Carl quite opposite from the way she acted this afternoon at lunch. Janice was polite but to be honest she really didn't see much in Carl that she liked. She would have tried to like him if she saw that her daughter was happy here but the truth is that she wasn't which made her so sad. They finished dinner and her daughter made coffee and they continued conversing. After dinner, Janice made her way up to dinner unpacked her things and grabbed her cellphone. She went downstairs and saw Emma and told her she's going to call her father and that she'll be right back.

"Tell Daddy I said hi."

"Will do. I'm sure he'll want to talk to you. I come back inside so you can say hi yourself."

"Okay."

Janice went outside and sat down on the porch and dialed her husband.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi...how was your trip?"

"Okay..."

"What's wrong? Is Emma okay?"

Janice started sobbing.

"Honey, should I come?"

"No, you don't have to. Please you can't you have to work. I can handle this."

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just Emma...it just breaks my heart."

"What is it? Is it the husband of her's?"

"It's everything. It's Carl. It's how Emma is here. It's Will."

"Will?"

"Remember the guy who she used to talk about a lot?"

"Yeah...the one that's married?"

"He's not married anymore."

"What about Will?"

"I think he's in love with Emma...and Emma's in love with him."

"Wait but isn't her husband's name Carl?"

"Yeah...exactly. John, she's not happy. Her heart is with Will. When she's with Will she lights up when she's here with Carl she's not the same...there is a sadness in her."

"You got all of this in one day?"

"John, I know my daughter. I know when she's happy and I know when she's lying. She's lying to herself. She has made a huge mistake in marrying this guy."  
"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet...I somehow have to make her see what a mistake she made to she needs to follow her heart."

Janice finished up her conversation with her husband and went inside and handed the phone to her daughter.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, pumpkin."

"How are things at work?"

"How are things with you. I can't believe my little girl is married."

"Okay. I wish you were here with mom."

"I know...I wish I could be there too. I miss you pumpkin."

"I miss you too Daddy. Remember when I was little and I would get hurt and you would kiss me and say every everything will be all better now."

"Yeah."

"Well I wish you could make it all better now."

"What's wrong, pumpkin? What do you want me to make all better?"

"Oh nothing...I guess I just miss you and wish you were here."

"Pumpkin, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, everything is good. I love you."

"I love you too. I will see you soon."

"Okay...bye daddy."

"Bye...let me talk to your mom."

"Okay."

Emma hands the phone back to Janice.

"I see what you mean...do what you have to get my baby girl back."

"I will. I love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I love you too. Til' tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Janice hangs up the phone and tells Emma she's going to bed and she'll see her tomorrow morning. They say good night and Janice goes up to bed leaving Emma alone in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Just want to put note about the time lapse for an update. Sorry I have been sick and had surgery last week. Also, I had stop to do the community fic on gleeforum. Thanks for the messages inquiring about the story. It's good to know it was missed. So here is the newest chapter. As always please let me know what you think. Please read and review.

* * *

A few days passed by with Janice spending as much time as possible with Emma. They went shopping, Emma showed her Lima, just spent as much time as possible with each other.

Wednesday came and Will had Glee practice this afternoon and Janice was looking forward to going and spending more time with Will to get to know him. She still hadn't figured out what to do about her daughter but knew she would come up with something eventually.

The afternoon came and Emma and her walked down to the choir room so Janice could sit on the Glee practice. Emma and Janice arrive and sit down on the chairs as they were the first to arrive. Soon enough Will comes in and approaches them.

"It's so good to see you again Janice?", he asks as he hugs her.

"It's good to see you again, Will."

"Have you been enjoying your visit here with your daughter?," Will says as he turns to look at Emma as he smiles to her.

"Yes very much. We have done so much already."

"That's good. Is your husband planning on coming too or is this just a mother and daughter time?"

"No he can't come. He is busy at work and can't get away. But I give him a report each night."

"That is so sweet. I do hope I get to meet him someday."

"I hope so too."

Emma interrupted, "Well, I think I should be going now. I'll be back after rehearsal. I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Emma, come on stay. Please?"

"Mom I can't. I will see you later."

Emma walks out of the room.

"I hate this."

"I know. I hate it too," Wills says with a sadness in his voice.

"Will, I really don't know about this situation."

"I don't know what to tell you. Emma, chose this for herself and really there is nothing we can do about it. She has to make the decision to get herself out of this situation and ask for help. If she asks me to help her I would do it in a second."

"I know. I just want to see my daughter happy and it kills me to see so unhappy."

"Why do you think she is doing this to herself."

"Honestly, I don't know."

The Glee club started to come in for rehearsal. All the kids noticed the woman with Mr. Shue.

"Hey, guys. Okay we really need to start preparing for regionals so we have a guest audience today. This is Mrs. Pillsbury...Ms. Pillsbury's mom."

"You mean Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell," Rachel interjected.

"Whatever," Will responded.

Janice started laughing and Will smiled at her.

"Okay...Let's get started. Mrs. Pillsbury you can just have a seat over there." As Will leads her to one of the chairs.

An hour passed by quickly.

As the practice ended Janice stood up and applauded all of the kids performances.

"Guys you were amazing. You are going to blow the competition away. I can see that my daughter wasn't exaggerating on how talented you guys are."

"Thanks...where is Ms. P anyway?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh...She said she just couldn't make it."

"I don't see the point of lying. I wouldn't expect you guys see much of Ms. P at rehearsals anymore," Will responded.

"Why not?" Mercedes asked.

"Well now that she is married her husband doesn't like her spending time with me."

"So tough luck. Isn't she allowed to spend time with who she wants to? Please that would never be me."

Janice interjected, "I'm totally with you but she really has to figure that out for herself. Until she takes her life into her own hands. I'm afraid Mr. Shue is right you might be seeing much of her here."

"That's so sad," Tina said.

Will wanted to really stop this conversation with the way it was going.

"Okay guys. We really need to try to focus on Regionals. We need to think of some songs and we can discuss this the next time. Okay, until next time."

The kids gathered their things and exited the choir room.

Janice walked over to Will.

"Will, can we talk for a few minutes before Emma gets here."

"Sure."

They both sat down.

"I know it's really none of business and you can tell me so if you want to."

"Janice, what is it?"

"What happened to you and Emma?"

Will took a breath.

"Well, it really a long story. I'm guessing you knew I was married before."

"Yes. Emma told me and how it ended. I'm was so sorry for what you were put through. Nobody should ever have that done to them."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Well, when my marriage ended and Emma's relationship with Ken ended almost at the same time. Then, she said she was going to leave town. I didn't want her to leave."

Will continued, "Before I even found out what my wife did. Emma and I began to grow closer and closer. Emma was everything my ex wife wasn't. I started falling in love with her. But I never acted on my feelings and felt guilty for my having them. When I found out that she was marrying Ken I wanted to do anything to stop her but I knew that I had no right. When I found out she had feelings for me all along. Deep down I was happy but would never admit that to her. When both our relationships ended I saw that as our chance to finally to be together. So I ran after her and kissed her for the first time."

"I thought it would be that easy. But the truth is it was way too soon. After everything that my ex wife did I just wanted to be happy for once. Emma was my answer and I thought us being together everything would just fall into place. We had our first date and everything was great and we started kissing but then put a stop to things and when she told me she was a virgin. I kind of freaked out and didn't know what to do with the information. I told her it was fine so she would calm down. Anyway, this next thing I did was probably the worst thing I ever did. A few days later I went to visit another school and talking to the Glee club director which we ended up kissing but stopped it before it went too far. I was a total mess and didn't know what to do."

"Janice, you have to know how sorry I was for what I did and I will regret what I did for the rest of my life."

"I know. You do honey. Is that the end she found out?"

"No. She broke things off with me knowing I needed time to find myself again. So a few weeks later I ran into an old friend and she needed a place to stay so she stayed at my place. But, she ended up coming to my bedroom and I let her sleep in the bed with me but that is all we did was sleep. A few weeks later, Emma found out about both instances but she thought I had sex with April and confronted me in the teacher's lounge and called me a slut and said she was through with me. Later, I apologized to her for hurting her and told her I needed her to look at me like she used to but she didn't know if she could. Weeks later she told me she was dating Carl I told her that I loved her and kissed her before summer break. After summer break she was still with Carl and he we are now."

"Wow, Will. I don't know what to say. Will I'm so sorry. Obviously, you both made mistakes."

"Janice, I just thought we need some time. But she just moved on like nothing. I blew my chance with her," Will said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry."

Will wiped tears from his eyes.

Then, Emma came in the room and to get her mind. She noticed the water in Will's eyes.

Emma went to Will.

"Will, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just perfect. I have to go. Bye, Janice."

Emma turned to her mother.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Let's just go home."

"No not until you tell me what's wrong with Will."

"Nothing, Emma, you just broke his heart."

With that said Janice walked out of the room leaving Emma alone by herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review.

* * *

Emma and Janice came home not saying one word in the car on the way home. Janice had no idea before tonight what had happened with Emma and Will. When Janice came through the front door into the living room with Emma following her.

"I think I'll just go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But Mom."

"Emma, I'm not really in the mood to talk. Let's just talk tomorrow."

"Don't you want some dinner?"

"No, I'm not really hungry. Good night"

"Good night."

Janice just disappeared up the stairs leaving Emma alone in the living room.

Emma went to sit on the living room couch. She had no idea what Will said to her mother and what happened today but she was going to find out. She took off her shoes and laid down on the couch. She started to think about the look in Will's eyes and tears he had in them. She started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying more for how she was feeling or her sensing how Will was feeling.

Janice sat upstairs on the bed feeling horrible for how she was giving Emma the cold shoulder on the way home but she was sick of Emma's behavior. She was acting like a spoiled brat being as unforgiving as she has been and making one stupid mistake after another. Emma needed a dose of tough love and if she was the one who needed to give it to her then she was up for the challenge.

Janice grabbed her phone to call her husband.

"Hello."

"I just needed to hear your voice."

"Are you okay?"

Janice started crying.

"Janice, what's wrong?"

"Everything. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I spent the day with Will. Oh my god, He's so in love with Emma. He told me everything."

"What did he tell you?"

"They both made mistakes. After some miscommunication and him rushing into a relationship with Emma she ended things. Then she rushed into a relationship with Carl. John, I never thought we taught her to be unforgiving. Emma is being so...I don't even know the word for it."

"It's okay...things will work out."

"Not with Emma in control. We'll be here forever and she'll be still lying to herself."

"What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry. I have everything under control."

"Why does this worry me?"

"John, trust me. I've got it."

"Okay...Good night. Just try to enjoy your time with Emma."

"I will. Good night."

She hung up the phone and put it on her nightstand. She went to take a bath and decided to go to bed early. The emotion of this day had worn her out and she knew she was going to be having a long day tomorrow.

Emma just laid on the couch and she didn't know what to do. The tears just kept on coming. She decided to take a bath to try to calm herself and she couldn't have Carl come home see her like this. As she soaked in the tub she thought about Will and all that has happened to them since his divorce. The mistakes that she made and ones he made. How she had hurt him over and over again knowing his feelings for her while she flaunted her relationship with Carl in his face. How could she be so insensitive? She would hate him if he did it to her. How could he not hate her for the way she treated him?

She stepped out of the tub and put her pajamas on. She went to the sink and washed her face and went to bed.

The next morning, Emma and Janice got ready for the day. Still not more than a word at a time was spoken between the two of them. They ate breakfast together. Then, they got into the car together.

"Mom, are you going to talk to me now."

"Emma, I really have nothing to say."

"Come on. You have been giving me the cold shoulder all night."

"Emma, what do you want me to say?"

"Exactly what did you and Will talk about last night? What did he say to you?"

"He told me everything."

They pull up to the school.

"What is everything? Mom, tell me now."

"No, Emma. If you want to know what Will said to me then go and ask him."

Emma got out of the car while her mom went to the drivers side as they arranged for Janice to take the car while Emma was working.

Emma went inside to her office trying to fight the urge to run to Will's office to see how he was.

Janice went into town to pick up a few things and went shopping for the perfect gift for Emma.

A couple hours later Janice pulled up in front of the school and entered and went towards the choir room. She wanted to see Will to see if he was okay after last night. She knew there was another glee rehearsal today about this time. So she thought she would chance getting to talk to Will before she went to see Emma so they could go home together.

Emma was sitting in her office wondering where her mother was. She decided to wait outside for her but when she entered the parking lot she noticed her car sitting parked. She immediately entered the school to look for her mom and wasn't surprised to see her in the choir room.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I have been waiting for you."

"Emma, I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to Will real quick. I didn't think you would miss me. We can go if you want? I can talk to him another time."

"No, it's okay mom. It's fine. Just for a few minutes. I have to get home."

"Emma, it's early. There is no reason you need to go home. Carl is a big boy and I think he can fend for himself."

"Mom, I have to go home and cook dinner. I just got married and I don't want to do anything that would make Carl not trust me."

"Not trust you...for what? You haven't done anything. You are a big girl and are you going to let a man tell you who you can or can't talk to you? I thought I taught you better than that."

"Mom...please?"

"Emma, don't please me."

Emma and Janice didn't notice the kids enter the choir room.

"Emma what is wrong with you? Honestly I am getting so sick of this. I have only been here a couple of days and I can't stand it. I can't even imagine how that boy feels dealing with this everyday."

"Mom."

"Don't mom me. I love you. You're my daughter but honestly I think you're being a total idiot. Marrying a man you don't love for what? Because you're so afraid of admitting your feelings for the man you truly love."

"I do love Carl."

"Maybe you care for him but you don't love him not the way you love Will."

"Mom. Can we please talk about this somewhere else?"

"No, Emma. I am so sick of you and you lying to yourself. You have to stop this. I can't stand seeing you so unhappy."

Then Will entered the choir room while the kids stood around watching the scene before them.

"Emma, you have to stop this. Please? People wait their whole lives to find love and sometimes they don't find it. Look you find it and a man who completely adores you and you just run from it. Why are you so afraid of it?"

Emma now starts crying.

"Okay. Okay...Mrs. Pillsbury I think that's enough," Will interjected.

Just then Emma runs out of the room with nothing but tears in her eyes and Will runs after her.

"Emma...Emma."

Will runs after her down the hall. Then, when he sees her stop running he grabs her arm gently and turns her around. He puts his hands on either side of her face and caresses both sides of her cheek. Emma looks him in his eyes through her tears.

"Emma...it's okay."

"No Will. Nothing is okay."

He pulls her into his arms.

"Shh." while running circles over her back in a soothing but gentle way.

She backs out of his arms.

"Will, she's right."

"What is she right about?"

"Everything. I have been scared of my feelings."

"What are your feeling? What are you feeling right now?"

"Safe."

She went to wrap her arms around him so she could just be in his arms once more.

He relished the feeling of her in his arms and he couldn't help but smile.

"Emma was she really right about everything including your feelings for me?"

Emma didn't know how to answer that question more like she didn't want to answer that question.

She backed out of his arms once more and looked into his eyes but couldn't help but be drawn in.

Before she knew what she was doing her lips came crashing upon his. They both started kissing each other softly which soon turned to passionately. His arms instinctively wrapped around her neck running his hands through her hair and her hands rubbed his lower back. Their lips moved together in sync with each other and neither of them wanted to stop but they had to just for the basic need of air.

Emma stared at him and didn't know what to say so she just walked away and he was still in shock of what just happened. So, he just let her walk away leaving him more confused than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the delay. I really have been busy and kind of lack some inspiration. Also, got sidetracked writing Aftermath of One Drunken Night after the Drunk Dial. But I hope people are still interested in this story. I think I have a few more chapters of this story. This chapter is a little shorter than I usually write but I wanted to end it at a certain point. I hope you like it and please read and review.

Thanks

* * *

Will walked back to the choir room. All the kids were sitting around and Janice was sitting with the kids waiting for Emma.

"Hey guys why don't I meet you in the auditorium. You can maybe start practicing the number we discussed last time. I'll be there in a few minutes."

All the kids left as Will instructed. After the door shut he turned to Janice and walked towards her. He took the seat next to her.

"Listen, Janice I don't mean any disrespect. You really shouldn't have done that to Emma. You embarrassed her and the things you said...Come on she's your daughter."

"I know Will but someone really needs to knock some sense into her."

"Look I know you are trying to help her. I think you may have done more harm than good. I don't know maybe you're right she for once seemed to open up."

"What do you mean? What did she say to you?"

"I don't know what I'm saying right now. I'm just confused more than ever."

"What happened?"

"Well I chased after her and she said that you were right. All she really said was that she's scared of her feelings. I asked her if you were right about her feelings for me. Then she kissed me and not just a peck. Probably one of the most passionate ones we have ever had. I just don't know what this means. I wish I can go in her head sometimes."

"I know. Tell me about it."

"So what should we do now?"

"Well I am going to go and see if I can find her. You are going to go to Glee Practice. I am going to try to talk to her. I will talk to you later."

He stands up

"Okay...we'll good luck I guess and let me know how it goes."

"Will do."

Will left the room and went to go to the auditorium.

Janice went to see if Emma was in her office but she wasn't there. She went to walk around the school but there was no sign of her. She went into the parking lot and Emma's car was gone. She walked over to the steps and sat down sighing thinking maybe she had mistake of what she said to Emma. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Emma's number. It rang once and went right to voice mail obviously she turned her phone off.

"Emma, this is your mother. Listen I'm so sorry for everything that happened tonight and what I said. Please call me back. I just want to know your alright. Please call me baby okay?" She just sat there after hanging up hoping that she would hear from Emma but no call ever came.

Forty five minutes later the front door of the school opened and all the kids came out from Glee practice. As they exited the school they looked at her wondering why she was still there. A few minutes later Will exited with his satchel over his shoulders.

"Janice. What happened?"

"Emma's gone. When I left you I searched all over the school and came out here her car is gone."

"I'm sure she's okay. She probably needs to blow off some steam. She probably went right home. Come on let me drive you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course come on it's getting late."

Emma arrived home and was thankful that Carl wasn't home yet. She took a shower and went to her bedroom. She took out some lingerie to wear that she was saving for awhile now and changed into something comfortable but very nice to go out in. She dried her hair and curled it and applied her makeup and soon she was out the door once again.

Will drove Janice home with her giving directions to Emma and Carl's home. He soon pulled up to the home and Will looked at it and couldn't believe the size of it. He never imagined what their home would be like but he never expected that. He never really saw Emma in a home like this. He felt embarrassed and only thought how could he compete with this. He could never afford to buy a home for Emma like that. One thing that Carl was better at was providing for Emma and why not she deserved the best. Janice looked at Will and could read his face and the emotions going across his face. Her heart went out to him and really didn't know what to say.

"Is she happy here?"

"No. She's not."

"I don't see Emma's car. I'm sure she'll be home soon. Don't worry."

"Thanks. I'll try not to. Good night Will. Hey Will."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. Things are going to work out."

"I sure hope so."

He nodded and she exited the car. He waited until she safely entered the house and went to drive home.

A few minutes later he pulled up to his apartment parking lot and entered his apartment and really was exhausted from the day. He plopped on the couch and put his head back against the cushions. All that went through his mind was the image of that kiss. Her kissing him with such desperation that he had never felt from her before. The feeling he got with her lips on his that still tingled from the spark. He closed his eyes and he imagined she was there kissing him yet again but when he opened his eyes up again she was gone. He went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner when there was a knock on the door. He went to open the door and was shocked at who he saw on the other side.

"Emma."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay. Please read and review. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Emma."

"Hi. Will."

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...Everything is fine. Can I come in."

"Oh...Of course. I'm sorry."

She comes in and takes her jacket off.

He takes her jacket and puts it in the closet and comes back and looks at her. She looked like nothing he had ever seen before. She was wearing these tight jeans and the shirt she was wear was low cut show off her breasts perfectly. He swallowed hard as he took her in.

"Here sit down."

"Thanks."

"Emma have you talked to your mom?"

"No"

"Emma I'm not saying what she did was right at all...but she's only concerned."

"I know...she wants me to be happy."

"That's all any of us want."

She looks at him and takes a breath.

"Can we really not talk about her?"

"Okay...But please call her so she's not worrying."

"Fine."

"I'll give you some privacy. Have you eaten yet?"

She shakes her head no.

"I'll make us some dinner."

Will leaves the living room and Emma takes out her cellphone.

"Mom."

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen we'll talk about this later. I just wanted you to know I was fine."

"Erm...Mom I don't think I'll be home tonight. Can you please tell Carl something...anything?"

"I promise I'll explain later...just not right now. Okay."  
"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too."

Emma shut her cellphone and went to the bathroom to check in the mirror how she looked. She fixed her hair and touched up her makeup and left with her purse and dropped it off in the living room.

She entered the kitchen and Will turned around.

"Everything okay."

"Yeah fine."

Will turned back around to continue cutting up the vegetables.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I'm good. Just relax and I'll be done in a few minutes."

A couple of minutes later. Will comes out with two plates of food and places it on the dining room table.

"What would you like to drink? How about some wine?"

"Wine's good."

Will walks to get some glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Will, this looks amazing."

"Thanks. Sit down. Let me just open the bottle of wine."

She sits at the table and he comes back with the wine opened and pours it into both of their glasses.

He sits down and they start to eat and she compliments him how delicious the food is.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"You're such a great cook. How did you become such a great cook."

"Well...I don't know. I guess my dad really liked to cooked and I would do that with him sometimes in the kitchen. Terri didn't cook at all so I was always cooking dinner for her."

"She didn't cook at all?"

"Nope. If it took effort it wasn't for Terri."

Emma laughed and Will just watched her loving her laugh.

They finished dinner and will cleared the table and brought it into the kitchen.

Emma went to sit on the couch waiting for him to come in. She was thinking of her next move as she waited for him.

Will went to make some tea. As she waited she disappeared as Will came out with the tray of tea and put it onto the coffee table.

"Emma."

There was no answer.

"Emma, Where are you?"

Before he knew it she appeared before him and his jaw dropped.

She had changed into one of his shirts. A blue button down shirt with the top buttons open exposing her chest. Her hair was shaken a little wild and nothing on the bottom half of her body that he could see. The shirt hit her mid thigh in which she looked amazing. She came over to him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Emma..."

And for the first time she did something bold and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and kissed her back desperately. She moved her lips to his neck and kissed his pulse point and moved her lips to his ear.

She whispered, "I want you so badly."

This just made him harder than he already was.

He brought his lips back to hers and kissed her passionately.

"I want you too," he whispered against her lips.

He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked against him. He gasped at the friction.

"God, Em you're so fuckin' hot right now."

She smiled against his lips and he pressed her against the wall. He started kissing her neck and whispered, "Tell me you love me."

He continued kissing her as she was moaning.

"Please Emma I need to hear it."

"God Will I love you so much."

He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He placed his body over hers and she felt his erection pressing into her stomach which made her wetter than she already was. As his lips moved down to explore her body slowly unbuttoning his shirt that she was wearing. He slowly removed the shirt and saw the lingerie that she was wearing and stared at her.

"Will, is something wrong?"

"We're you planning this?"

"What?"

"The lingerie."

She blushed.

"Yeah."

He laughed

"God I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He kissed her lips softly and brought his mouth down kissing her chest then her stomach and then over her panties making her gasp.

"Did you like that, Em?"

"Oh, Yes."

He placed his mouth over her underwear and started to suck tasting her wetness that was soaking through her underwear.

"God Em you're so wet."

Emma needed more.

"Take it off. Please Will just take it off."

He did as she commanded and took off her panties.

He took his mouth and kissed her special spot moving his tongue to dip inside of her.

"God, Will."

As he worked her she ran her hands through his soft curls. He continued moving his mouth over her special spot and moved his tongue in her her faster and faster tasting her. He could feel her start to convulse underneath him but he didn't let up until she finally climaxed. He brought his mouth up to hers and kissed her deeply having the taster of her on his tongue. She was shocked that she wasn't repulsed by it but she actually loved it. She had never felt this way in her entire life.

Emma took the initiative and pushed Will on his back.

"I think you have way too many clothes on."

She started to unbutton his shirt and started to kiss his chest moving her mouth down to his stomach. Will rolled his eyes back enjoying the feeling of Emma kiss her way down to his belt buckle which she soon unclasped. He ran his hands through her soft curls. She undid his buttons on his pants and will then pulled down his pants to remove them. Now they each had one piece of clothing which they both knew wouldn't be left on for long. They started kissing each other passionately while she laid on the length of his body which she felt his arousal more than she did before with only the thin material of his boxers separating their bodies. He ran his hands through her hair and rubbed her upper back and reached for the clasp of her bra which was soon undone. She brought her upper body up and slowly let the bra fall and she removed it and threw it across the room. He took her in and for the first time in her life she felt so comfortable with his eyes on her taking her in. He brought his upper body up and took her nipple in his mouth and massaged the other one with his hand. She moaned at the sensation of his mouth over her nipples throwing her head back with pleasure. Then she took the initiative of reaching down to remove his boxers. Soon they were gone and now it was Emma's turn to look over Will. Seeing a man naked for the first time and more importantly seeing Will Shuester naked for the first time. He reached in the drawer for a condom which was soon out of the wrapper and on his length.

Now she didn't know what to do and Will saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"Emma, Are you okay...you know we don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that...I'm just unsure of exactly what to do."

Will was in shock. He just assumed that her and Carl had done the deed a long time ago. He smiled and turned her over.

"It's okay...I will take the lead okay."

She shook her head yes.

"Now it might hurt at first but I will try to be as careful as possible."

"Will, please just do it already."

He laughed and he gently entered her.

She gasped and he entered her further and he could feel her tense up.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at her and could see her cringing but she shook her head yes.

He let her adjust to the feeling of him and she soon started to relax.

"Okay Will."

He started to move inside of her slowly.

"Em you feel so amazing."

To Emma it just felt weird but that soon changed it was like someone flipped a switch. As they moved together the pleasure building within her increased.

"Oh My..."

She threw her head back into the mattress and Will started kissing her neck and moaning against her skin as his speed increased.

"Look at me, Emma."

She lifted up her head to look at him in his eyes. She looked in his eyes and loved what she saw...pure love. He knew she was close to going over the edge.

"It's okay...just let go."

"But..."

"No buts just let go, Em."

Before she knew it she started to come and let out a final moan while Will thrust into her one more time before spilling inside of her.

He laid back on the bed and she collapsed on top of him.

"Wow," she said and started to giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing...I just can't believe this actually happened."

"I know. Right. It does seem like forever that we had waited."

"Will I love you."

"I love you too."

She snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Hey Em? What exactly does this mean?"

She raised her head up.

"Will I want to be with you and just you."

"Good, that's what I want too. Now let's go to sleep. We're figure it all out in the morning."

"Good night."

"Good night."


End file.
